


One Bed, Two People

by FourTrisHEA



Series: Edwardian Jonerys [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Jonerys, Jonerysvalentines, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourTrisHEA/pseuds/FourTrisHEA
Summary: One Bed, Two People is a jonerys one-shot written for the 2018 Jonerys Valentine’s Week. I selected the Prompt Day 3 - - Feb. 16: Oh, No! We’re Forced to Share this Bed!  AU: Set in the country estate of Dragon Abbey in the early 1900s, depicts the lives of the aristocratic Targaryen family during the Edwardian era. When Jon Snow is tasked with escorting his step-aunt, Daenerys Targaryen, to her debut- preparation classes in London, things go terribly wrong during their journey.  **I have no rights to these characters, all belong to HBO and Author, George R.R. Martin**





	One Bed, Two People

**Author's Note:**

> First part of this one-shot sets up the back story to setup the current scene. The story will begin the morning that Jon is asked to help his family and escort Daenerys to London. Jon is an 18 year old university student while Daenerys is 17 and preparing for her upcoming debut into society.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/40295985961/in/dateposted-public/)

**Title:** One Bed, Two People

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Summary:** _One Bed, Two_ People is a jonerys one-shot written for the 2018 Jonerys Valentine’s Week. I selected the Prompt Day 3 - - Feb. 16: Oh, No! We’re Forced to Share this Bed!  AU: Set in the country estate of _Dragon Abbey_ in the early 1900s, depicts the lives of the aristocratic Targaryen family during the Edwardian era. When Jon Snow is tasked with escorting his step-aunt, Daenerys Targaryen, to her debut- preparation classes in London, things go terribly wrong during their journey.  _**I have no rights to these characters, all belong to HBO and Author, George R.R. Martin**_

 **Chapter Summary:** _First part of this one-shot sets up the back story to setup the current scene. The story will begin the morning that Jon is asked to help his family and escort Daenerys to London.  Jon is an 18 year old university student while Daenerys is 17 and preparing for her upcoming debut into society._

 **FAMILY RELATIONS BACKSTORY :** _Rhaegar Targaryen is the current Earl of Dragon Abbey, after his first wife passed away, he married Lyanna. Which made him stepfather to Jon Snow. Rhaegar’s oldest son, Aegon (son of deceased Ellia) will be the next Earl. Jon’s biological father died when he was just a baby from a terrible fever.  From birth, Jon Snow was primarily raised by his mother’s family, the Starks. Before Lyanna had remarried, Jon was raised very closely with the Starks of Winterfell. His uncle Ned (Earl of Winterfell) was always being a father figure to his nephew. Jon’s mother, Lyanna, married Rhaegar when Jon was just 8 years old. It was decided that Jon would remain with the Starks for most of the year, only spending summers in Dragon Abbey to enjoy time with his step-family. The Targaryens always welcomed him with open arms. Some years the Targaryens even sent the young Targaryen children to enjoy visits to Winterfell and be in the care of Starks. One of those children was Daenerys Targaryen, the last child of Earl Aerys, before he passed. Daenerys is the youngest sibling of Rhaegar and he cares for her deeply, always being very protective of her. Daenerys is only one year younger than her Step-nephew, Jon Snow. She was 7 when her brother married Lady Lyanna._

 **JON AND DANY’S BACK STORY :** _Rhaegar was always a kind and welcoming stepfather to his new wife’s son, Jon. Rhaegar always insisting that Jon was welcome at the large Dragon Abbey estate, insisting that Jon had become part of their family just as much as Lyanna had. Jon enjoyed his childhood summers at Dragon Abbey, but he always felt that Winterfell was his true home. As a child, the main thing Jon loved about Dragon Abbey was his spending time with his close friend, Daenerys. She was the most beautiful person Jon had ever seen, on the outside and in. Dany, as he used to call her, was funny and kind. Although she was a year younger than he, her adventurous spirit never let age or being a girl hold her back. As the children grew into young teenagers, their time together became less frequent as did their familiarity with each other._

_When Daenerys became a young woman, as the last child of Aerys, she was being groomed for her sole purpose in life, marrying well in order to establish a beneficial alliance for the Targaryen family. Per etiquette of the era, her official debut, and then subsequent engagement, will take place when she turns 18. In the Edwardian era once a young girl turned eighteen, her childhood was essentially over. The moment she puts up her hair and lengthens her skirts, Dany would then be known to the world as a woman. The putting up of the hair was the most important aspect of signifying one’s status as a young woman ready for marriage._

_Even though Jon Snow was a young man from a good family, he still has no large estate to inherit. Jon had recently decided that he would never marry, instead he moved to London to study law and would eventually work as a lawyer in London for a few years. Then one day he would move back to Winterfell and assist his cousin, Robb, in the management of the large estate, in return for a small estate of his own to reside in. It had also been discussed that Jon would offer his expertise to his Targaryen side of the family if they were ever in need of his help._

 

**^^ A Cold Morning in Dragon Abbey ^^**

“Jon, I hate to ask this of you but we are in desperate need,” Rhaegar says to his stepson across the breakfast table. “Viserys is still terribly ill, he was to escort Daenerys to London yesterday. Normally we would just postpone the trip, but she needs be there by Monday to begin her Debut-Preparation classes.”

“Debut-Preparation classes?” Jon asks out of curiosity. He notices the sour look on his mother’s face. He can tell she is not pleased. Not that it is really any of his business what Daenerys Targaryen does, but he had never heard the term used.

“Yes, it’s my training to become a _fully civilized lady_. My eighteenth birthday is in a few months, I must begin to learn all the rules so that I can meet society’s standards to be marriage-eligible. Time is of the essence,” Dany says with an emphatic roll of her eyes. “My brother is worried I will make a mockery of the Targaryen family without it.”

“As your aunt just proved my point, she needs to be escorted to London immediately for her classes. Both Aegon and I are needed here for the meetings with land owners that start this afternoon. I know you were not to return to London for three more days, but if you could escort Daenerys today it would be a huge help,” Rhaegar finishes, squeezing Lyanna’s hand with reassurance.

“I hate to see you leave early, son. I feel as though I hardly see you anymore. But yes, Daenerys needs to travel to London as soon as possible,” Lyanna says sadly, but she understands the importance. Her sister-in-law, who is of high social standing, will be turning eighteen shortly. Plans are already being made for her extravagant debut into society.

Jon steels a sideways glance at Dany, she looks disinterested to the outcome of their discussion. Jon remembers that they were incredibly close as children and into their early teens. But alas, things changed as they grew up. They have always remained friendly, but the deep closeness they once shared is now gone.  If Jon is honest with himself, he can admit he fell in love with her the first summer he spent in Dragon Abbey. As much as an eight year old can manage to love romantically. The truth being his love for her is something that grew over the years. Jon is at peace with how things have worked out, and he is moving on with his life. He wishes her happiness in life, she is a good person and she deserves it.

Jon cringes remembering his private discussion with her stepfather the day before. Their family is still working out the _possible_ marriage details for her to marry Loras Tyrell, future Earl of Highgarden. Jon couldn’t believe the irony when his stepfather announced he had just begun discussions with head of the family, Olena Tyrell, about the possible union. As Jon is now living in London for law school, the irony was that he had just learned that Loras is gay and quite promiscuous. Two of Jon’s own classmates having recently spent “quality time” with the Tyrell heir. Jon doesn’t personally care about anyone’s personal preferences, but he does worry for Daenerys’s well-being.

Jon broached the subject with his stepfather the night before. Rhaegar had immediately silenced him, firmly reminding Jon that Daenerys must marry for status and wealth. Loras, no matter what his personal preferences, is the best match they can secure for Lady Daenerys.  Rhaegar insisting that his highest hope is that Daenerys will marry the future Earl of Highgarden.

Jon was reminded how the world they live in works. It is not about love or even compatibility. The social status of Lady Daenerys and heir-apparent Loras makes them the perfect match. Jon has no doubt that a year from now they will already be married.

“It would be my honor to escort Lady Daenerys safely to London,” Jon answers with a polite smile.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/39398562605/in/dateposted-public/)

 Jon looks at Dany, and for the first time this visit he sees a small smile on her face. She seems pleased he said yes.

“When do we leave?” Jon asks.

**++o++ ++o++**

“Dany, please, I am fine! We have got to get the hell out of here,” Jon stresses while rummaging through the damaged carriage to grab whatever money he can find. The man that attacked their carriage broke two of the wheels, making it unusable.

“How can you say you are ‘fine’? You just killed a man, Jon! Are you sure you are okay?” Dany cries. Her eyes glaze over as she sees the two dead men laying on the ground. One is their carriage driver, who was killed shortly after the ambush started, the other is the criminal that tried to overpower them.

“I’m fine, Dany. You heard what he said, there are others further down the road that will be circling back to help him soon. They could be here any minute!” Jon says while checking the horse, thankful it is unharmed. “It will be dark soon, and now it isn’t safe to take the direct path to London. We need to head east instead, we will have to both ride on this horse. No time to gather thing, let’s go!”

Dany nods her head, she seems to be in shock from the attack. It all happened so quickly. That awful man pulling her out of the moving carriage, Jon could tell she was terrified as she was yanked out. Jon was like a man possessed, he will be eternally grateful that his stepfather had trained him at a young age to use a dagger and that he always carried one on him.

Jon has pocketed the money he found, looking anxiously over his shoulder down the main road. He doesn’t want to have another confrontation, they need to leave quickly.

“Daenerys, are you ready? We must leave now,” Jon reminds her. “What is it?”

Dany stares sadly at the dead carriage driver. “He was always so kind to me, and now he is dead. I wish Rhaegar had given us the family car instead of traveling by carriage!”

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/26423535628/in/dateposted-public/)

 Jon turns to look at the young woman, he doesn’t know what to say to comfort her. Instead he will keep her alive and safe. “Lady Daenerys, we don’t have time for ‘what ifs’, we are leaving now. It would be a dishonor to him if you die as well. Please, get on the horse. Once we get to the next town we can send someone to…”

“Please don’t call me ‘Lady Daenerys’, it makes my skin crawl,” Dany sighs as Jon helps her onto the horse. “Thank you, Jon. For everything, you saved my life.” She says quietly.

“We aren’t safe yet, but I’m working on it,” Jon says as they change course.

**++o++ ++o++**

“You heard me, boy! We only have one room left, take it or leave it. There are people standing behind you that would be glad to have it!” the Innkeeper snaps at Jon. “I don’t care who you think you are!”

Jon huffs, he didn’t think things could get worse for them today. First it began pouring, he and Dany are soaked to the bone and cold. Then the previous town was completely overrun because of a local festival. And now the next town is practically full because of the overflow from the previous town.

“Of course we will take it!” Dany snaps while elbowing Jon and motioning for him to pay.

Smirking at Jon and carefully counting and then recounting the obscene amount of money he has charged them, the Innkeeper is finally satisfied. “Get your things, I don’t have all night to show you to your room!”

“I’ve told you four times already, we don’t have any things as we were just hijacked!” Jon barks. He is cold, grumpy and he can’t believe what a horrible shit of a town he has managed to find for him and Dany to stay in. But at least they are somewhat safe. He hopes.

Dany places her hand on his arm to calm him, she has been painfully quiet since the attack earlier. Jon nods in acceptance, he fights to keep his emotions in check.

While walking up the two flights of stairs Jon asks the Inn Keeper if he has any space clothes they could have. To which the Innkeeper laughs at him.

“Look around you, we are stretched to the max. Only what is already in the room for you, is what we have. People downstairs are offering to pay me money to sleep in the dining hall, just to get out of the cold rain,” the Innkeeper scolds Jon. “You and your sister should be happy to have a room at all!”

“We aren’t actually--” Jon begins before Dany interrupts.

“Thank you for your hospitality. We are just exhausted from our struggles today,” Dany says softly, pulling her hood securely in place. Jon realizes that she has left it up all this time so that her loose hair would not be seen.

Just when Jon feels as though things could not get worse, he steps into the room. Even next to him, Dany gasps in dismay.

“Before you start complaining…again…what you see here, is all you will get. And before you ask – here are my answers: We do not have extra pillows or blankets. No, there is no one coming to clean the room and in case you don’t know, dust never killed anyone. The small oven serves as the room’s fireplace and even with it on, the room will still have a chill. I am guessing it is still warmer than sitting outside in the rain. And I know the bed is small, but your sister is tiny so I’m sure you’ll make do!” The Innkeeper snaps, having anticipated all that Jon was ready to protest about.

Jon’s mouth open and closes, unable to think of anything else he was going to say. Dany kindly thanks the Innkeeper as he leaves.

Jon and Dany lock eyes after each scanning their room for the night. Suddenly both burst into laughter, it really is a terrible situation. But at least they are alive and safe.

“Are you okay with both of us staying in the same room? I don’t mind going to the dining--” Jon offers, unsure of how this will work.

“Jon!” Dany interrupts. “Please don’t leave me alone, and yes – this is perfect. We will make this work, the bed doesn’t look that small and I don’t think I would want one of our family dogs to sleep on that filthy floor,” she finishes, her voice filled with determination.

Jon nods in acceptance. As uncomfortable he imagines sleeping in the same bad as Dany, even worse would be a large distance from her. He needs to keep her safe.

“We should get ready for bed, it has been a really long day,” Dany says as she looks around.

Both of their coats are soaked from the rain, Dany’s dress had gotten wet as well. Clearing her throat before speaking, Dany appears a little nervous.

“My dress is soiled, wet and quite uncomfortable, would you be terribly offended if I sleep in my camisole and knickers?” Dany says calmly, as though she just asked Jon which side of the bed he would like to sleep on.

Jon is forced to look away, now not knowing how he will manage this. Maybe he should sleep in the hallway outside of the room. He could keep her safe while also respecting her space.

_Respecting her undergarments is more like it, damn it! How will I survive this night?_

“Jon?” she asks again, breaking him from his thoughts.

“Sure, Dany. Anything you decide is fine with me,” Jon assures her. He knows he will just need to be a gentleman, period.

Dany motions for Jon to turn away, he looks away while waiting until she says it is okay to look. Jon then sees that she is in the bed, with the blanket pulled to her chin. She smiles at him shyly before giggling at their situation. Jon just shakes his head and laughs too. He also motions for her to turn away from where he is standing, he needs to get ready for bed next.

Moments pass before Jon curses under his breath.

“What’s wrong?” Dany asks while turning around to lock eyes with him, her eyes then landing on his bloodied shirt.

“I wasn’t planning on taking this off tonight,” Jon begins, with no spare clothes he is not sure what else to do.

“We you aren’t wearing a blood stained shirt in this bed!” Dany exclaims, the thought sickening her while she also sees the humor in their situation.

Jon nods his head and takes his shirt off. He is surprised when he looks up and notices that Dany is quietly watching him intently with a grin on her face.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/25430250357/in/dateposted-public/)

 Jon is reminded of the jovial Dany he knew so well from his childhood. He smiles down at her and for the first time since the attack, he is happy she is the one to be with him during this difficult time.

“Can you turn around again? I don’t think you want to watch me take my pants off, they are also soaking wet. Oh, I’m wearing my drawers to bed…um, in case you were wondering,” Jon mumbles painfully, he is now incredibly awkward and feels like an idiot.

Dany hums playfully and just rolls over in the bed, her back to him this time. Jon admired her long silver hair that flows down her back.

Clearing his throat before approaching the bed, Jon feels his body getting excited for her. Dany slides to the far side of the bed before turning to face him. Jon immediately hunches over, prayer she doesn’t notice his huge erection as he crawls in beside her.

The bed is narrow, with one pillow and one small blanket. Jon gazes at her timidly, he is crazy about her even now. Dany finally being the first to speak.

“I think you should use the pillow, then if okay with you, when you put your arm out, I can use it as my pillow,” Dany suggests as Jon just nods uncomfortably while situating himself next to her. While trying to stay as far away from her possible, but also careful not to fall off the edge of the bed.

Jon is relieved she is facing him now, had she been turned away while fitting close to him, he knows she would have felt the large bulge in his drawers against her butt. He hopes it will go away as they fall asleep.

Lying down to face her, and then extending his arm across the top of the bed, his heart races as Dany moves closer to him.

“Jon, I won’t bite. You are about to fall off the bed, come a little closer,” Dany encourages him.

She gently lays her head on his arm, smiling softly at him as he slides closer to her. He never dreamed of a moment like this. The way that her eyes watch him move close, a soft smile on her lips.

“Thank you again,” Dany whispers after a while. “For saving me.”

Jon nods slowly, he was terrified for her when she was suddenly yanked out of the moving carriage. He went into attack mode, he knew he would save her or at least die trying.

As they listen to the crackling fire and the sound of the other breathing Jon’s eyelids begin to get heavy. Suddenly he hears her voice, feeling her soft breathe on his neck.

“Jon, are you awake?” Dany asks quietly as he nods in response. “I don’t know if we will ever have a chance like this to talk. I mean really talk.”

“I know what you mean,” Jon agrees. He never imagined he would ever have a moment of closeness like this with Dany, nor would they ever again. “What should we talk about?”

Dany snuggles closer to Jon, effectively hiding her face from him as she burrows closer to his chest. “I feel like my life as I know it is about to end,” she whispers sadly. Jon inhales sharply, clutching his fists to keep control of his body.

“Why do you say that?” He asks, frowning. Jon’s free arm moved to rubs her back gently in an attempt to comfort her.

“Things are so different for women in this world. The older I get, the less control I have,” Dany says glumly.

“Is this about those classes?”

“Those classes are just the start, Jon,” she says. “I have my role to play, and that role does not involve freedom.”

Without thinking he leans down to kiss her forehead. Dany looks up to smile at him, her eyes filled with emotions.

“You have grown up Jon Snow,” Dany says kindly while sitting up on the bed and facing him. Dany tucks her petite legs under her to not take up too much room on the bed. She appears to be more awake. “And you’ve grown to be a good man.”

Jon nods, self-conscious over her compliments. He has always cared about what she thinks.

“We used to talk about everything,” Dany says quietly, a sadness in her voice. “I know that things have changed over the years, but I have always cared for you. I’ve always wished you well.”

“I feel the same way, Dany. I will always care about you,” Jon promises her. He knows that he will care more for her then she will ever know.

“We are here, we have this time…let’s get to know each other again!” Dany says enthusiastically while rubbing her hands together excitedly.

Jon laughs at her enthusiasm and agrees.

“I’ll start. Have you ever been with a woman before?” Dany asks seriously.

Jon begins coughing, flabbergasted at her question. Dany raises her eyebrows, she seems to want her answer.

“Dany! What kind of a question is that? And no! You know I’ve not been married,” Jon sputters.

“Of course I know you have not been married. What about a prostitute? Surely in London there was ample opportunity?” Dany pushes. She seems very curious.

Jon bites his lower lip and averts his eyes for a moment, he can’t believe they are talking about this. Meeting her eyes again, Jon can see that he has her full attention.

“No prostitutes, that is just not for me,” Jon say softly, watching a small look of relief pass across her face. He shakes the thought away, that wouldn’t even make sense.

A few moments of silence pass, Jon not sure what else to say.

“Well, even though you didn’t bother to ask me, I will also share,” Dany says casually. “I have never been with a man.”

Jon begins laughing, he finds instant humor in her joke. Finally saying, “Well of course you haven’t, you should be waiting until you are married.”

Dany rolls her eyes and gives his shoulder a small shove. “And that is exactly what I was speaking about earlier!”

Jon smiles up at her, as she looks around the room he can’t stop himself from glancing down at her chest. Biting back a groan as he sees her hardened nipples through the thin material of her camisole. Her voice breaking him from his trance.

“I’ve never even had a kiss,” Dany frowns, staring at the small fireplace while speaking.

Jon frowns, remembering the servant girl at Winterfell years ago. His first and only kiss was not a memory he was fond of. She literally pinned him down and kissed him, then having shoved her tongue in his mouth. Jon blushes at the memory.

“Well I got to hear all about your first kiss, I was thirteen so you must have been fourteen,” Dany says slowly, projecting an aura of calm. “That red headed servant girl had been telling _everyone_ that she was going to marry you.”

Jon is surprised to learn this. He had no idea that was even happening. Jon notices Dany is suddenly quiet now.

Jon also wonders if that was why the redhead and her family were sent away, her family having been let go. Now that Jon is older and has a better understanding of how things work, he knows his Uncle Ned and mother wouldn’t have liked the _situation_ at all. Jon suddenly remembering that the redhead was older than he was, and she had desperately wanted him to “fuck her”. Those were her exact words.

Jon is lost in thought when Dany speaks again. “Did you love her? Now that you are eighteen, are you planning to find her? You are of age to marry now…” her voice trails off quietly. 

Jon releases a loud laugh, shaking his head. “Of course not, I haven’t even thought of her in many years. It was just an awkward kiss, that is all,” Jon says confidently, trying to keep his eyes from lowering to Dany’s chest again.

Jon is greatly enjoying their conversation, he loves getting to really know her again. But the part of him that desires her is desperate for their interaction to end, so sleep can come and go.

“Also, I never plan to marry. Period,” Jon says with confidence.

“I’m sorry, what?!” Dany’s eyes widen in shock. “I mean, never? I haven’t heard this…why?”

“I thought you would have known, living with my parents,” Jon stumbles, the look of astonishment on Dany’s face making him uncomfortable. “I am studying the law, after graduation I’ll build up a practice in London. And then one day I hope to serve as my cousin’s legal counsel for the Winterfell estate.”

Dany studies him carefully, she nods but says nothing. Jon wants to be honest with her about how he feels. About how he has always felt.

“I have to tell you, I have always cared for you Daenerys. Always. We were so close as children, I know we met when I was eight and you were only seven…but I can’t remember a time in my life when you weren’t in it,” Jon pauses, he knows he is laying a lot on her, but he wants her to know how much she means to him. “I will never forget how kind you were to me, when my mother married Rhaegar. His children were polite, but pretty indifferent. And Viserys...well, he was just who he is.”

Dany laughs. “Viserys has always been special, I’m just thankful that Rhaegar was so involved with his upbringing. He needed his guidance to keep himself in check,” Dany says calmly.

“You were my very best friend, I am sorry we grew apart,” Jon says suddenly, not caring if he is speaking out of turn. He wants her to know.

“Yes, we were very close. But alas, it became inappropriate for me to follow you around like a silly lost puppy,” Dany chuckles with mirth. Jon notes she doesn’t sound very happy.

Jon is confused, not understanding her sudden tone. He also has no idea what she means, they were friends, best friends even. He would never describe her as following him around in a pathetic way. His brows furrow while trying to solve the puzzle.

Dany finally rolls her eyes at him. “Oh stop it, Jon snow. Don’t be coy. You must have known how madly in love I was with you. _Everyone saw it._ I was teased mercilessly over it for years!”

“Dany…” Jon mumbles, speechless. He can’t believe what he is hearing.

Dany continues, her voice soft. “I cried for days when I heard about you and the redhead girl, I had just arrived to Winterfell when I learned of it. To save face, my mother told everyone I was sick with a stomach ailment so that no one would see me as she vanished me to my room. She was pretty irritated with me, and my dramatics.” Dany chuckles at the memory. 

Jon remembers that visit. Dany and her traveling party had arrived to Winterfell, she had been all smiles. And then was sick for a few days, and he couldn’t see her. No one could see her. And then she was well, but wouldn’t even look in his direction aside from polite pleasantries. She was actually very quiet that trip, with everyone.

It dawns on him that was the year that their friendship changed. That was also the year that Jon and Dany began to spend very little time together.

“Dany…” Jon says painfully. He hates the idea of her having felt bad.

“Stop, its fine. I was just a silly girl. Forget it.” Dany says proudly, her voice firm.

Jon’s mind racing. So many emotions swirling inside of him.

“It feels like a lifetime ago, but I need you to know that I have always deeply loved you,” Jon tells her, taking a moment to calm his racing his heart. He never dreamed he would make this confession to anyone, let alone her. “Although I didn’t mean to do it, I am deeply sorry that I hurt you. That is the last thing I would have ever wanted, Dany.”

Dany nods in acceptance and then smiles shyly at Jon before speaking. “Will you kiss me?” She is sitting closely to him on the bed.

“No!” Jon gasps, shocked at her request.

Dany huffs loudly, seemingly frustrated with him.

“I can’t do that, father would kill me!  Stepson or no, he’d kill me.” Jon reminds her. He gulps as her eyes roam over his entire body. She is no longer hiding what she feels for him.

“Rhaegar?” She pauses for effect. “What about what I want? What about what we both know you want?” Dany leans closer to him, her camisole falling low so that the peaks of her breasts are visible to him.

“Dany, for Christ’s sake…” Jon mutters painfully. “You want me to say it? I do want you, I’ve only ever wanted you, Daenerys Targaryen.”

Dany’s hands move to the straps of her camisole, she slowly begins lowering them. Jon puts her hands on her, stopping her.

“Dany, no. I don’t want to dishonor you…” Jon mumbles painfully. He would love nothing more than to take her in his arms, to experience the taste of her skin on his lips. But he knows that she could never really be his. He loves her too much to take away her future.

“Then don’t dishonor me.” Dany pleads, pressing her palm to Jon’s face so that he will see her. “Rhaegar loves you, Jon. I once heard him admit to our mother that he has never been happier than his time with Lyanna.  Rhaegar married your mother for true love. He will accept us…”

Dany suddenly looks embarrassed, for a moment she appears doubtful. “I mean, if you do love me…”

Of course Jon loves her, but there are so many reasons why they can’t be.

“What about you….  Do you know what you would be giving up? All you would lose just to marry me?” Jon pushes her, unsure if he could ever ask that of her. To walk away from everything she is entitled to.

“I don’t care about money or having a large castle to run.  I want to be happy, I want to make you happy,” Dany says firmly, her eyes brimming with tears. “That is what I care about.”

Jon’s heart races, hearing her words. He believes her because he feels the same way for her.

“I believe you, I want to make you happy for the rest of my life,” Jon commits to her. “Dany, I love you. Will you marry me? We can elope and find someone in this shit town to marry us.”

Dany sighs, while nodding her head happily. “Yes, I will marry you! I will, but after…  I want you to make me happy in this bed right now…  I don’t really know how, but I know what I feel for you. We can figure it out as we go along.”

Dany lowers her camisole off her shoulders to bare her tits. Jon’s breathe hitches loudly.

“You are so beautiful,” Jon whispers, his eyes roaming up and down her breasts and beautiful face. She is still the loveliest woman he has ever seen.

Leaning up Jon kisses her slowly, their lips pressing together lightly. Dany flushes with warmth, Jon can feel her melting into him. Their kisses start slow, as both nervous. But as the moments pass and the kisses become frantic, their hands begin to explore the other’s body. Dany wraps her arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. Jon’s hands trail from her waste to caress her plump breasts, gasping at the first feel of them. His hardened cock straining painfully against the constraints of his drawers.

“Jon…” Dany whimpers as she moves to lie on her back, urging him to follow.

Jon moves to lie next to her on the bed, his lips moving from her mouth to her jaw and then neck. Dany sighs as his lips move in slow deliberate kisses. She runs her fingers through his curls, guiding his mouth lower. Jon groans loudly as he peppers her breast with open mouthed kisses. Dany gasps loudly as his mouth licks over her hardened nipple and then sucks on it. Jon then moving to the other.

“Dany, Dany…I love you, every inch of you,” Jon groans in between kisses to her beautiful body.

Dany’s hand slowly traces the outline of his hard cock along the outside of his drawers, he whimpers with longing. “And I love every inch of you too,” she teases him. It is enough to encourage Jon to take more.

Rolling her all the way to lie on her back before moving his body over hers, Jon kisses her mouth passionately. Dany’s legs instinctually parting so that he can fit between them. Both gasp at the connection of sex to sex. Even with two layers of clothing between them, both feel the immediate heat.

The lovers lock eyes as they experiment slowly at first, Jon and Dany both rocking their hips to create a delicious friction between them. Both quickly realizing how damned good it feels. They find a rhythm, rubbing against each other as the combination of their pants and moans echo in the room. Jon leans down to kiss her again, their tongues joining to move lovingly. Dany holds him gently to her, caressing his shoulders and back affectionately as he kisses her passionately.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/39950440991/in/dateposted-public/)

 Jon thinks about advice Robb had given him years ago. Sex is more pleasurable for a woman when she is aroused and ready. Jon wants to make this as pleasant as possible for their first time. Jon kisses her slowly as his hand glides lower on her body, stopping at the top band of her knickers. Dany whimpers with desire as Jon slips his hand down to touch her cautiously. Jon groans feeling how wet she already is for him, her soft curls damp from her arousal. Burying his face in her neck as his fingers trace her slowly before he begins pleasuring her softly. She gasps and moans loudly.

Jon chucking into her ear, “Shhh, we are supposed to be related. They probably shouldn’t hear your cries of ecstasy!”

Dany touches Jon’s chest, groaning with admiration at what she feels and sees. She slips her hand to the top of his drawers and pushes them down freeing his cock, Jon hisses with lust. Wrapping her hands slowly around his shaft she begins to stroke him slowly. Jon grunts in appreciation.

“I am sure the owner of this crappy inn has seen and heard worse!” Dany jokes before nipping at his lower lip.

“I want to taste you on my mouth,” Jon says hoarsely as he begins kissing his way down, pulling off her knickers and camisole completely. Jon buries his face in between her legs, anxious to feel her on his tongue.  Dany pants nervously, although anxious to make love to him, she never imagined Jon’s face in between her legs.

Jon’s tongue slides up her slit, settling to tease and lick her clit. Dany gasps loudly at the sensation. As Jon continues loving her there Dany starts to feel herself tighten, a pleasure she has never felt before building up slowly.  She gasps loudly before crying out very loudly, her body shaking with pleasure.

Jon moves up slowly, he wants to make love to his soon to be wife. Dany smiles shyly at him, she wants this as well.

The couple carefully come together, Jon pressing into his beloved slowly as she whimpers softly while still encouraging him to take her. Jon makes love to her slowly, his pace deliberate and smooth. Dany holds him while he strokes in and out. Their passionate kisses helping to ease her initial discomfort, as the pleasurable feelings begin to increase.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/40251050422/in/dateposted-public/)

Their love making is sweet and ardent, neither regretting their choice. As Daenerys gets more comfortable she begins pushing against Jon with each slow thrust, finally begging him to take her harder.

Jon pushes himself up in order to watch her face as he moves more aggressively while making love to her. Feeling his own orgasm nearing, Jon reaches between them to slowly caress her bundle of nerves. Her loud wail echoing through the room as she cries out again, shaking in his arms.

As Jon nears his release he slips out of her warm body and grabs his shaft, spilling his seed all over her flat stomach as he grunts loudly. He loves her, and they will marry tomorrow but if possible he doesn’t want to add a child to the mix right away.

Helping Dany to clean his seed off of her creamy skin, the couple share a loving look.

Pulling her into his arms on the small bed they talk about their plans to marry the next morning and how Dany will join Jon in London as his wife. As long as they will be together, that is all that matters.

When breaking the news to their family, they decide they will lead with the details of the hijack and carriage ride. And then follow up by announcing their elopement.

Jon hopes that method will help lessen the blow. Although he surely doubts it.  Daenerys doesn’t seem concerned at all.

**++o+ Story End +o++**


End file.
